


California Coaster

by toadstoolmysteries



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, GF, Gen, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Gravity Falls AU, Roller Coaster, abandoned, abandoned theme park, gravity falls fanfic, spook - Freeform, theme park
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toadstoolmysteries/pseuds/toadstoolmysteries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their first summer in Gravity Falls, the twins are back in California, back in school, and are completely bored out of their minds. Dipper is desperate to find something to write in his very own, home made California Journal, but to no avail. Finally, he finds out about a creepy, abandoned theme park from the 60's and decides to check it out with Mabel. It turns out that this seemingly empty theme park is a lot more dangerous than he predicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	California Coaster

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my own Gravity Falls episode haha. in the gravity falls time line, its after the twins return home, in like november. enjoy, and add a comment or two :-)

“Ugh, California is so boring,” Dipper moaned and fell back against his mattress, an empty journal sitting open on his lap, flipped to the first blank page.

“Were you serious about that California journal thing?” Mabel asked, sitting on her stomach, flipping through pages of a teen magazine. She sighed and turned to face her brother. “There’s nothing interesting or weird about California. Gravity Falls is pretty much the weirdest place out there.”

Once summer was over and the Pines twins were back in California and their eighth grade year began, Dipper had been desperate to find some strange happening in his hometown. After a summer of exciting adventures in Gravity Falls, everything else just seemed…boring. Horribly boring. Of course he knew nothing could compare to the constant otherworldly events of Gravity Falls. 

“I know, Mabel, you’re right, but I just want to do something. Ever since school started life is such a drag. I was hoping to get at least a few entries written down in this journal, but due to how much has come up so far, I can basically assume there’s going to be nothing.”

“Why don’t you ask around at school? Maybe somebody has like, a ghost in their closet or something, I don’t know. Or you can write about the mysteries of why school sucks so badly. Ugh! Ever since eighth grade started, I’ve had like, non-stop homework. I miss summer,” Mabel frowned and flipped a page in her magazine.

“Yeah, me as well, but honestly it’s not half bad. Most of the stuff we get I even enjoy! The science and the math, it’s so interesting!” Dipper held out his hands as if he couldn’t believe what he was learning.

“Hah, speak for yourself, I hate it,” Mabel stuck her tongue out, making a sour face, and went back to her magazine.

***

“Uh, hey… guys… do any of you know of some strange things that have been happening around here…lately?”

Dipper was standing in front of a table full of fellow eighth graders. He held his pen and journal behind his back, nervously waiting for an answer.

“Ugh, Dipper, get lost,” one of the kids replied, “We seriously don’t want to get involved with your dumb little pretend games.”

“Yeah, for real, we’ve already heard the stuff you made up about what happened to you over the summer like, a million times. Find someone else to lie to.” Another chimed in.

“Guys, it’s not something I made up, it really did happen! But that’s not the point. I’m talking about around here, in this town. Anything at all.” Dipper began to almost beg the students surrounding the table.

“No, Dipper, okay? No one else has come up with something to add on to your little ‘supernatural’ bull shit. Leave us alone.” 

“Alright, what ever,” Dipper sighed and walked away, towards the corner behind the bathrooms. That was everyone. He had asked every single table in the entire lunch court and received the same answer every single time. He leaned his back against the wall and groaned. He missed Gravity Falls. He missed its mysteries, its people, all his friends. Great Uncle Ford, Grunkle Stan, Wendy-

“Psst, hey,” a voice called out to him from behind.

Dipper whipped around, searching for the source. “Huh? Who’s there?”

A young girl hidden in the bushes stuck her face out. “It’s me. I heard you talking to the kids out there but I didn’t want to be made fun of for talking to you.”

Dipper rolled his eyes. “Gee, thanks.”

“I know something weird. I used to look up weird things about the city all the time.”

Dipper perked up and moved closer to her. “Weird? What is it?”

The girl leaned closer as well. “Okay, you didn’t hear this from me but there’s this old abandoned theme park. It’s from, like, the sixties, and they only had it open for a year or two before having to shut it down for some strange reason.”

Dipper was getting excited now. “What was the reason?”

“A couple of kids were thrown off of a roller coaster once it got to its highest point. Some say they saw the kids not belted in and they fell out due to the speed of the roller coaster, others say they saw the kids jump out on their own, and the rest say they saw the kids being pushed out by someone. They had to shut down after that, but no one really wanted to return after that. People say that even just thinking about returning gives them a weird feeling. Like there’s something really messed up about that place.”

“Huh, that is weird,” Dipper said. After asking the girl for the relative area of the place and thanking her, he left her in the bush and returned to lunch. 

That afternoon he stopped Mabel as they were walking home from school and told her everything that had happened during lunch. She listened intently the entire time and when Dipper had finished she said “Well, when are we going?”

“I had hoped we could go this weekend. Are you up for it?”

“Well, duh! I’m so tired of this lame town of course I would be up for it!” Mabel grabbed Dipper’s hands and spun the two of them in a circle. “Woohoo! We’re finally going on an adventure!”

“Alright,” Dipper spoke, finalizing the plans, “we’ll go to this abandoned theme park this weekend.”


End file.
